Ratchet
Setting this takes place after "A Crack in Time" Plot Lawrence has fixed Dr. Nefarious after the Spacestation explouded said "dont worry sir i'll fix you up in no time"while he repairs him after he finds his remains in space. And thier in a new star system near planet Naboo along the way he picked a few Time Crystles in the caves on Zanifar. Nafarious used them to bring back Lord Vorselon, Shellshock, Reactor, Klunk, Maxmillian, Jack of All Trades, Head Goon, Arachnoid, Pollyx, Courtney Gears and his robotic army to rule this new galaxy when they called them selfs "The Robotic Syndicate" and he introduced himself to Count Dooku, Grievous and Ventress .Meanwhile, Ratchet, Clank, Crunk, Zephyr and Talwyn were watching a new episode of Secret Agent Clank when the Zoni told them that Dr. Nefarious has Returned and he's in a different galaxy much far far far away. And they rush to find him inclouding Captain Qwark. Anakin, Asoka were in war on Riloth while Captain Rex and his troops were on patroll when they spoted a Protobot and took it down and brought to the Senate Building. Anakin, Asoka, Obi-won, C-3PO, Padme and R2-D2 were examin it to findout padme ask C-3PO to get some infermation it's last words were when woke "I've been captured, aleart Dr. Nefarious!..." then it shut down. Asoka "Dr. Nefarious? Whos that?" Cody told everyone that there's a strang singnal on Vanqor Padme knew it's a Nagotiation so she came along. Ratchet and Clank were ready to land on Vanqor to find Nefarious. Anakin, Asoka, Obi-won, C-3PO, Padme and Rex and the clones have finally met Dr. Nefarious when he and Lawrence walk out of his ship and he brought his fleet while they were taking he called Lawrence to showed everybody a holo film of Dr. Nefarious's history and about the Great Clock." Dr. Nefarious said ! Until that plan failed again, all because a medling Lombax and his robot sidekick and Qwaarr... then Lawrence smacked him rrrk!" Anakin went "O..key" Padme said to Nafarious "who is this Lombax and his robot? "Ratchet and Clank! What do you think" Lord Vorselon appeared to report to Dr. Nefarious about the invashion of Naboo. Asoka gasp "Thats impossible! For a floating head who took over a whole planet" and she ran twards him until Shellshock and Reactor pinned her down than they suddenly they were dancing Lawrence saw a groovitron above them Ratchet & Clank came and saved Asoka then shocked to see Nefarious but they battled a new Robot Killmiester. after that, Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr came to help them fight off remaining troops Nefarious was gone they took Padme. Asoka thanked Ratchet and Clank also Captain Qwark and Snowball. meanwhile at the secret base, Nefarious has captured Padme and C-3PO, they sat down for a convsation Lawrence gave Padme a cup of tea and he built showe his new spacestation also his new armada to he along his way She told that Clank said he wasn't always a robot.meanwhile Qwark works on a stragety plan to rescue the Senetor. "First, Cody, Rex and troops will be going through a pipe wasted of raw sewage "What?!" please, don't speak during the presantation, then they'll be the hanger checking for guards opining the doors from a terminal for Ratchet, Clank and Anakin" second, they'll find senetor, fight through guards, and escape from the base!" any questions? "That is the worst Strategy i've ever seen and ever heard!" rex just said. Ratchet think it just might work they have no choice alright lets go. while the clone distracts the guards Ratchet, Clank, and Anakin went to rescue Padme and C-3PO. along there way Reator got in their way. When Deafeted Reactor he got sad and giveup then told Ratchet, Clank, Anakin, Padme, and C-3PO to move on. Padme want's to know why and whats wrong Reator said "Eever since i lost my girl friend i blamed myself when shes with Dr.N now, im to pathetic""I felt the sameway one day when i missed someone.""You did, well... ah...Just go before reinforcements arrive, go!" they ran out of the base and escaped on the cruiser Qwark said to Ratchet, Clank, and Anakin "A job well done my friends! my plan worked as a charm."Ractchet your plan, almost got us killed ""well a little, oh come on you guys" Padme and C-3PO thanked Ratchet and Clank for the rescue. Meanwhile, Dr. Nefarious was outraged that Padme escaped. Sheellshock tried to calme him but no more. he said "It's time for this galaxy to know of my presence. No nagotiations, no interfearence! time for the robotic liberation once more by turning every robotics againts Organic liforms!".I brought in specialists, the Bountbot Gang!" Ratchet, Clank and the rest went to free Naboo from Nefarious's forces. they freed the Planet. By the Beach Rratchet, Clank, Anakin, and Padme saw Rusty Pete ,Captain Slag and the Pirates they were on vacation she could'nt find Jar Jar anywhere thy both don't know where he is everybuddy went bact to the cruiser when something has breeched it and it's a Agorian named Raxes. Anakin jumped on his back "You wanna fight me jedi? Lets, go!" and he threw him against the wall. Ratchet and Clank calmed him down and befriended him as Raxes knows about their victory on the bronze cup years and Padme Asked him "where's Jar Jar?" "The Gungan? Oh hes probley at the Battleplex" Ratchet, Clank and Talwn shouted "WHAT!?" "yep, it's in this galaxy right now and he's facing Traiticon the Agorian's new creature for the Arena" Ratchet, Clank and the rest are going to rescue him. Raxes knows where the Battleplex is. When they're got there they were Agorians every where, they're Raxes friends some were flirting Padme. Mac was surpised to see Ratchet and Clank again and tells them that Jar jar is not doing so well the croud likes it Traticon was ready for the kill until Asoka got in there she was stud at the creatures size when Ratchet and Clank got out there while their friends watch the fireworks until Qwark send the War Grock to attack the beast as they both fought Traiticon is defeated and Ratchet and Clank got ther prize "Asoka Wow, Ratchet, you realy work out a crowd" Anakin and Obi-wan were impressed when Padme saw Shellshock in the crowd watching them Ratchet and Clank saw him too then a Clone troopers tells the to come to Coruscant for Palpatine he needs them right away then Raxes asks "Can i come with you guys?" "Ratchet Sure but try not to break anything" "Okey.". Meanwhile, at the Nefarious Spacestation, Grievous and Nefarious were talking Gameplay The new levels allow the player to explore more, and have hidden areas. Boss battles in the game are larger than in previous games. Characters *Ratchet *Clank/Giant Clank *Captain Qwark *Apogee, Talwyn *Cronk *Zephyr *Rusty Pete *Romulus Slag *Raxes (Friendly Agorian) *Zoni *Sigmund *Smuggler *Mungo *The Plumber *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Padmé Amidala *Jar Jar Binks *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Aayla Secura *Plo Koon *Mace Windu *Yoda *Kit Fisto *Palpatine *CC-1010 "Fox" *CC-7567 "Rex" *CC-2224 "Cody" *CC-1004 "Gree" *Dr. Nefarious *Lawrence *Vorselon, Lord Flint *Reactor *Shellshock *Arachnoid *Courtney Gears *Pollyx *Maximillian *Klunk *Jack of All Trades (works for Nefarious) *Head Goon (works for Nefarious) *Grievous *Dooku *Asajj Ventress *Bountbots: Jetrex the Leader with sun glasses. Strinos the Strong. Wallcer the brains, Rita the skilled. Cyser the Demolishiner. (a group of highley train robots who were hired by Dr. Nefarious) Species *Lombax *Robot *Markazian *Agorian *Zoni *Clone *Human *Twi'lek *Kel Dor *Space Pirates *Nautolan *Togruta Weapons *Construto Blaster *Constructo Bomb Glove *Shock Staff *Dino-Ray: a weapon turns enemies into dinosaurs *Grac-Sphere *Razor Talons *Phoenix Launcher *Groovitron *SpiralRang *Aggro-Ray: make an aggressive sound that make enemies attack each other *Blitz Rifle *Rift Ripper *RYNO V *Mr. Zurkon *Tesla Glove *Plasma Mace *Decoy Glove *Seeker Cannon *Shard Cannon *Crystlizer Gadgets *Grind Boot *Gravi Boot *Hoverboots *Shrink-O-Ray *Hologuise *Metal Detector *Swingshot *PDA *Robo-Wing *Heli Pack *Hydro Pack *Microbots *Babel Horn PlayStation Network Brian Allgeier would talk to George Lucas about this new game for the PS3 of the Ratchet & Clank Series with new weapons they can come up with for this new game if Category:Video games